In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), the W-CDMA technology has been standardized as the third generation cellular mobile communication technology and a service has been provided. In addition, HSDPA having a further increased communication speed has also been standardized, and a service has been provided.
In 3GPP, evolution of the third generation radio access (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access, below referred to as “EUTRA”) has been standardized and provision of a service has been started. As a communication scheme of a downlink in EUTRA, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme which has resistance to interference on multi-paths and is suitable for high-speed transmission has been employed. As a communication scheme of an uplink, a Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT)-spread OFDM scheme of single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) which can reduce a peak to average power ratio (PAPR) of a transmitted signal has been employed in consideration of consumed power and cost in a mobile station device.
In 3GPP, a discussion of Advanced-EUTRA which corresponds to further evolution of EUTRA has also been started. In Advanced-EUTRA, it is assumed that a frequency band up to the maximum 100 MHz bandwidth is used in an uplink and in a downlink, and a communication having the maximum transmission rate which is equal to or greater than 1 Gbps in the downlink and is equal to or greater than 500 Mbps in the uplink is performed.
In Advanced-EUTRA, it is considered that a frequency band of the maximum 100 MHz is realized by bundling a plurality of frequency bands which are compatible with EUTRA such that a mobile station device for EUTRA can be also handled. In Advanced-EUTRA, one frequency band of equal to or less than 20 MHz in EUTRA is also referred to as a component carrier (CC). The component carrier is also referred to as a cell. Bundling frequency bands of equal to or less than 20 MHz is referred to as carrier aggregation (CA) (NPL 1).
In Advanced-EUTRA, performing of carrier aggregation of a macro cell and a small cell which is in a range of the macro cell is examined. Being in a range of the macro cell includes a case of different frequencies. In NPL 2, it is proposed that control information (control plane information) is transmitted from a macro cell and user information (user plane information) is transmitted from a small cell in a communication between a base station device and a mobile station device during carrier aggregation of the macro cell and the small cell. Carrier aggregation of the macro cell and the small cell disclosed in NPL 2 is also referred to as dual connect.